Numerous systems and methods are known for examining states of health of eyes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,767, issued Nov. 19, 1991 to Maddess, discloses a psychophysical method for diagnosing glaucoma that employs a time varying contrast pattern. Glaucoma may be indicated for an individual who displays a higher than normal contrast threshold for observing the pattern. Maddess also discloses other tests for glaucoma such as the well-known observation of a scotoma, measurement of intraocular pressure, and assessment of color vision defects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,495, issued Mar. 24, 1994 to Maddess, discloses systems and methods for diagnosing glaucoma using an individual's response to horizontally moving stripe patterns, which is known as optokinetic nystagmus (OKN). The spatially varying patterns may also vary temporally. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,482, issued Jul. 23, 1996 to James et al., additional systems and methods for diagnosing glaucoma using spatial as well as temporal variations in contrast patterns are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,723, issued Jun. 15, 1999 to Maddess, discloses systems and methods that use a plurality of spatially and temporally varying contrast patterns to improve the methods disclosed in the earlier patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,414, issued Nov. 13, 2001 to Maddess et al., describes systems and methods for making a binocular assessment of possible damage to the optical nerve, optical radiations and white matter of the visual brain indicative of various neurological disorders by measuring responses to visual stimuli.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,377, issued May 30, 2000 to McKinnon et al., describes systems and methods for testing for glaucoma using a frequency doubling phenomenon produced by isoluminent color visual stimuli. The disclosure is similar to that of Maddess and co-workers, but uses different, preferably complementary, frequencies of light having the same luminosity as the visual probe signal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,353 and 6,113,537 describe systems and methods for testing for blood glucose level using light patterns that vary in intensity, color, rate of flicker, spatial contrast, detail content and or speed. The approach described involves measuring the response of a person to one or more light pattern variations and deducing a blood glucose level by comparing the data to calibration data.
Other disease conditions and their identification are described in a paper by S. Sokol, entitled “The visually evoked cortical potential in the optic nerve and visual pathway disorders,” which was published in Electrophysiological testing in diseases of the retina, optic nerve, and visual pathway, edited by G. A. Fishman, published by the American Academy of Opthalmology, of San Francisco, in 1990, Volume 2, Pages 105-141. An article by Clark Tsai, entitled “Optic Nerve Head and Nerve Fiber Layer in Alzheimer's Disease,” which was published in Arch. of Opthalmology, Vol. 107, February, 1991, states that large diameter neurons are damaged in Alzheimer's disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,081, issued Dec. 12, 1995 to Livingstone et al., describes systems and methods for determining magnocellular defect and dyslexia by presenting temporally and spatially varying patterns, and detecting visually evoked potentials (VEP) using an electrode assembly in contact with the subject being tested.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,682, issued Oct. 10, 2000 to Borchert et al., discloses systems and methods for non-invasively measuring intracranial pressure from measurements of an eye, using an imaging scan of the retina of an eye and a measurement of intraocular pressure. The intraocular pressure is measured by standard ocular tonometry, which is a procedure that generally involves contact with the eye. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,139, 6,120,460, 6,123,668, 6,123,943, 6,312,393 and 6,423,001 describe various systems and methods that involve mechanical contact with an eye in order to perform various tests. Direct physical contact with an eye involves potential discomfort and risk of injury through inadvertent application of force or transfer of harmful chemical or biological material to the eye. Direct physical contact with an eye is also potentially threatening to some patients, especially those who are young or who may not fully understand the test that is being performed.
First Generation FDT Instrument
The Frequency Doubling Technique (hereinafter “FDT”) presents back-lit flashed images viewed on a fixed, flat shielded screen in front of a stationary subject. The FDT instrument is similar, but smaller, and the FDT test is substantially shorter in testing duration, as compared to a visual field instrument that tests peripheral and central vision. Visual field testing is standard in all offices providing comprehensive eye exams and treatment of eye disease. The FDT instrument uses sinusoidal grating targets of low spatial frequency (as opposed to simple dots of light in a traditional visual field test). The sinusoidal gratings are reversed (black to white, and white to black) at 25 Hz. The subject perceives the targets as small striped areas in either central or peripheral vision. As with traditional visual field testing, subjects are seated and have the chin and forehead positioned in a stabilizing rest support. Generally, subjects are tested monocularly. They fixate a target directly in front of them and respond by pushing a button each time they see an image flashed anywhere in their visual field. The instrument records and retests areas based on the subject's responses. A computer program operating on a processor calculates reliability based on fixation losses. The entire test takes less than two minutes per eye. The FDT does not require dilation of the subject's eyes. Therefore, it does not impair vision or the ability to function after the test is performed. The test causes no discomfort. The FDT has received approval from the Federal Drug Administration and has been in clinical use for over four years.
There is a need for systems and methods that will provide better information about a larger number of possible conditions using a single testing period, and that will disclose the initial levels of impairment at accuracies that are not presently attainable, while avoiding to the extent possible mechanical contact with the test subject, especially contact with the eye. There is also a need for systems and methods that can be used by non-specialist medical practitioners to screen and evaluate patients without the necessity to first involve a specialist practitioner.